What's the right thing to say?
by Kaizer kun
Summary: Ken blinked at the rest of the group and stuttered dumbly. Nothing like the genius he was, is and supposed to be, he was still evil he knew it. But what was the right answer to their question? They're righteous never wavering but I? sadly to say am a
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short fic toying with the idea if the chosen were a bit more outward with they're hostility towards Ken when he first joined and Ken's unstable mental health.

What's the right thing to say?

By Kaiser kun

Ken blinked at the rest of the group and stuttered dumbly. Nothing like the genius he was, is and supposed to be, he was still evil he knew it. But what was the right answer to their question?  
They're righteous never wavering but I? sadly to say am a lost cause...

"Come on Ken what's your opinion!"Growled Miyako determined to get a response.

"Don't rush him Miyako... Take your time Ken" Hikari said kindly.

I took a deep breath. 'Lying would do no good they'd never trust my opinion again...' So I cleared my throat quietly.

"The evil that I created... Wasn't by any means destroyed..." I paused, trying to stop my voice from shaking, making sure to avoid eye contact.

"I thought you said you shut it all down" growled a suspicious Iori.

"I did, but on further analysis it appears someone stole all the data on the dark towers... and how to block evolution..."

"You just left information like that lying around!!!"Barked Takeru seething.

"You left us wide open to any kind of attack from anything!!!"

Hikari grabbed him by the arm wrenching him down.

"This is not the time Takeru." She hissed, starting to get more than just irritated by the whole mess.

I kept my gaze directed at the floor. My hands in my lap and resisted the urge to hug myself the raging voices reduced to angry buzzing in my ears.

"How do you even know he's telling truth!!" some random voice snarled.

"He could be planning something right now, and we're just letting it get right under our noses!!!"

"Guys..."

"Its unfair, but really we don't know..."

"Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All the Chosen looked up, even me if you could call me a chosen...

"He's sitting right there, have some consideration!!" Screamed Daisuke, gesturing wildly anger showing on his face.

"Its time to have a little faith. Ken said he didn't do it so he didn't do it ok?!! Case closed so stop hounding him, and lets do something constructive!!"Daisuke wheezed, panting from his out burst. The chosen looked stunned and Ken looked impassive...

Daisuke turned to Ken and said in a gentler tone. "You had camera's all over your base, have you checked them to see if anyone came in?"

I looked up, the gentle chocolate eyes looking at me with pity. Something im sure if I tried hard enough I could drown in...

"Most of them were destroyed in the blast, but I haven't had time to check all of them..."

"Convenient ..." Mumbled Iori? I don't know anymore.

I should have stayed home had cake with Wormon... catch up with homework, anything just not here with these... these...

'Insects?..."

I silenced that part of my mind quickly, not wanting that part of me to raise its ugly head for the rest of my life, and if not at least not while im infront of my interrogation squad...

My, what's more incriminating than thinking bad things about people when you're supposed to be proving yourself to be reformed??

'Grabbing them by the throats screaming hallelujah?'

'Shush!!!' I mentally hissed. Silencing the rising darkness, that seemed to creep up my throat like bile.

"- So lets go to Ken's base tomorrow and see what we can dig up. Its worth a shot, if we're gonna find any leads to this person it'll be there. Ken?"

"Huh?" Damn, I missed at least half of that conversation...

The chosen scowled reproachfully. Hikari who looked torn between concern and anger, and Takeru who almost looked crazed by what was going on.

"Going to your base tomorrow, will you lead us?"

"Daisuke are you ma-!!!"Miyako started, but was quickly silenced.

"Ken? would you?"Daisuke pleaded.

I nodded not knowing what else to do. "I'll lead you..." I whispered sinking even more into myself.

"brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

My hands fumbled into the pouch, on the front of my jumper. Pulling out a grey and black Nokia.

Something my parents bought me incase I got lost, Ive been very forgetful lately... But probably more to locate me if I go missing again.

"Hello?..."I start nervously, fully aware that all eyes are on me.

"Oh Ken dear, just calling to make sure your all right and know where you are. You okay honey?"

"Im fine Moma." I croaked, starting to feel sick again.

Something coursing through my veins, wanting me to throw the mobile against the wall and tell the chosen brats to go to hell. But I swallowed it down quickly, Just in time to hear her reply.

"I think you should come home Ken, you don't sound well the doctor said you shouldn't be pushing yourself..."

I sighed with relief. Finally a plausible excuse to leave...and they heard it too nosy bas- people...

"Yes Moma, don't worry Im just leaving now"

"Ok Ken dear I'll see you soon... 'click'..."

They were still watching me, though more awkwardly than they had previously done.

"Im sorry but I have to leave now..." I bowed respectfully and made my way to the door.

"Hey Ken!" I froze but did not turn around.

"I'll send you the time and location on your D-terminal okay?"

"Okay..." I breathed. "Tomorrow" and continued my way out of the apartment and into the chilly hallway.

"Daisuke what the hell are you playing at!! Getting that psycho murderer involved do you have a death wish?!!!"Screamed Takeru.

"I think he's ill..."Whispered Hikari.

"Fine. A mentally ill person then how do you even though he's properly recovered Daisuke he could turn on us at any moment!!!"

"I think he's-"

"Takeru's right Daisuke whether he's psycho ill or whatever we cant have a loose cannon on are team"

"But..."

"Maybe we should give him a shot..."

Everyone turned to look at Iori who had obviously been deep in thought.

"He helped defeat thundermon..."

"Obliterated you me" sniped Miyako.

"Still we could do with more help even if only temporary..."

They knew he had a point even if the we're too stubborn to admit it. Though Daisuke grinned.

"Okay lets prepare for tomorrow don't worry I know Ken'll be fine" Chirped Daisuke confidently. Though the other remained unsure.

Outside Ken blinked at this information, before coming to a conclusion.

He had one chance... and the percentage high that he was going to screw it up...

His face twisted in pain, as he took the lift and left the apartment building. He paused outside and looked at the looming building, and then started to walk away.

"Hey mister!!!!"

Ken looked up wearily, too tired from today's events to pretend to look happy infront of the child.

"Could you pass me my ball?"

For a moment Ken's eye's glazed over, and a deadly smirk came upon his tierd features.

"Sure little one."Ken bent over and picked up the ball, and walked into the park and up to the little boy.  
... Hours later...

Ken woke up lost that night too...

Please read and review and if any of you are wondering why I havent a bio its because it wont allow me to save one and the home page button wont appear after Ive loaded the website so if you're wondering its Kaizer-kun . livejournal . com without the spaces soon im going to put on some Tamers Drabbles on there hope you've enjoyed Kaizer 


	2. Chapter 2

The continuing of this is due to the reviewers

Well this took a while to do….. I'm going to try and up date once a week.

The continuing of this is due to the reviewers. Mainly _Chrono contract_ I was impressed by the amount of updates it must have taken you awhile to type.

**Ken**

Violet eyes blinked open, surroundings swimming unfocused smearing.

Before a pale hand rubbed clarity back into the painfully tired eyes, and winced as his mind focused on something sticky smeared on his hand after feeling the dew damp grass beneath his other, realisation suddenly dawned.

Ken Ichijouji shot up panting eyes wide with horror, as his mind took in the blood smeared over his left hand, he immediately bit his bottom lip and gnawed on it fitfully he staggered to his feet one leg slightly numb causing him to stumble.

Not far from him the was a small boy, his eyes rolled to the top of his head his face tinted grey his shirt in tatters stained crimson mud smeared over scraped knees.

Ken's hand flew to his mouth as he stumbled backward and ran from the nightmare he had woken into, the yellow street lights shone heavily down giving everything a golden washed out look.

Not even aware of his own sobbing the boy ran through the streets, not even enough continuous thought to process the soft ring, and light coming from his mobile in his pocket.

Had the boy not been so distressed, it may have occurred to him to put his hood up or maybe not to run through the well lit streets.

_I've done it again...___was the only thing going through my head as my trainers thudded on cold concrete

_Not again... _as always paying attention to my surroundings were not on my top list of priority's, but considering that I'm a prodigy you'd of thought they were.

so I shouldn't of been surprised when my head collided with something firm but soft, and was sent reeling backwards on my rear, scraping my palms and causing my spine to suffer a slight bolt of pain.

"Ken Chan!!" suddenly I felt my chest being crushed painfully tight darting my narrowed eyes upwards they softened immediately.

"Moma..."

"Oh Ken... I thought I wasn't going to find you this time..."

I sank into her embrace, deciding to ignore her tears as she began to steer me to what I presume to be a near by bench, she gently sat me down her hand glided gently into my pocket.

"Its still charged ken why didn't you answer?" her sad yet hopeful eyes gazed into mine.

I casted mine down to the grey and black Nokia, almost in accusation as if all this disappointment and sadness came from it not me...

"Well I..." I didn't know what to say, lying is so much harder when not even yourself knows what you have done but I can say I have more than an inkling...

An exhausted sad smile came to my ivory face, my inky blue hair hiding my eyes.

"I got lost... I panicked I hoped if I kept going in the same direction I'd stumble on something familiar... I was too... out of it to notice my mobile..." I clutched it hard in my hand causing a dull ache in my icy hand.

"I'm sorry Moma..."

A relieved smile came over the older woman's features, the street light giving her face a strange glow.

"It's ok dear as long as you're safe..."

She took my cold hands in hers and pulled me to my feet, before a frown twisted her expression.

"Ken Chan?... "

My eyes flew to my hand that still had blood on, obviously no longer fresh but still... _**there…**_

"Your hand... Remind me to bandage it when we get home sweetie..." she gave the back of my hand a reassuring rub, and walked toward the curb trying to hail a Taxi.

A long sigh of relief escaped my lips she though it was from when we collided...

After 15 minutes of what seemed like an eternity, we managed to get a Taxi home Moma looked out of the window for the most part but would often squeeze my hand to remind me she was still there, despite the stinging it was pleasant...

Pleasant hanging on to the vain hope of her hand anchoring me to sanity, reality whatever that was I don't think any philosopher will ever figure that ever changing puzzle out...

"We're home Ken honey..."

The driver gave me an odd look, maybe it was my lack of embarrassment at her affection.

In current society you're supposed to be embarrassed of others affection or expressed love until you're older, even if every knows your rejection is fake.

but I a child prodigy has no time to waste on such meaningless sentiments and childish behaviour, but on further analysis I think it would have killed my mother all of my... _**Problems **_and constant rejection.

maybe she would have given me to _**them **_I shuddered and tried to distract myself of thoughts of Wormmon as I made my way through the dark corridors of our apartment, until we reached our door.

After the loud clinking of keys had finished, I made my way almost on auto pilot through the door.

"Ken I'll make you some hot chocolate go wash your hands ok?"

"Ok..."

I trudged into the darker corners of our apartment, flicking on the switches as I went.

Eventually I made it to the bath room, and scrubbed my hands watching with a detached sense of fascination at the vastly accumulating lather covering my blood and mud stained hands.

After 5 minutes of intense scrubbing, my hands were clean again though they probably wouldn't stay that way for long...

"Ken!! It's getting cold!!"

"Coming mama!!" I called back, quickly drying my hands in the already damp hand towel, and out of the bathroom trying to feign normalness by following the set routine.

"Where's Papa?"

She looked sad for a moment, but quickly smiled.

"He's having dinner with his boss today…."

"Oh……"

_So………. _

_Instead of looking for his lost and ill son he decides to go skip off somewhere and ass lick does he?..._

I could feel my lip curling in rage as it dawned on me that he made my mother stay to look for me, I could feel cold rage twisting darkly in my stomach……

"Ken honey?"

I stood up sharply making my chair let out a sharp screech.

"I going to my room to lie down I'll be fine by morning"

"But-"

I had already shut the door at that point, and locked the door to my small room. As flimsy as it was it did provide me with a small amount of privacy….

"Ken!!"

I flinched as Wormmon jumped from the top bunk and latched to my shirt, and brushed him off.

"Don't throw yourself at people like that Wormmon…" I growled, making the bugs antennae droop.

"Where have you been Ken?" Wormmon asked more warily, seeing that his master was in one of those moods which he let over take him at times.

"Been? I suppose I've ………"

A young child's face flashed before his eyes, and there after a mangled corpse.

I rubbed my temples tiredly.

"Falling back into old habits I suppose….."

Wormmon looked worried and seemed to be thinking hard about his next question, it seems the bug is learning things from me….

"Mas- Ken you haven't…. not like the last time… did you?" Wormmon winced as he almost fell back into our old ways of master and servant from my harshness, but by now I know better than to lie to him. Because if I did he'll go behind my back and seek _'Help' _for melike last time, and that's something I can not afford this time around.

My mouth twitched slightly in amusement, but being my only confidant Wormmon has let his own dark side show, he feels so important that he is the only one I talk to he couldn't bear to let anyone replace him. I suppose even Digimon have they're own hidden agenda's.

"I cannot say for sure… but I am fairly certain that it is possible…"

Wormmon looked more sad than horrified, but then since the Kaizer fiasco nothing I do seems to horrify him anymore. If only those chosen children saw_ EVERYTHING_ I had done as the Kaizer, maybe then they would truly realise that I am beyond any kind of redemption.

"Was it young?..." the insect Digimon whispered.

Crossing my legs and turning my computer chair around, I answered him vaguely.

"Not particularly I presume…" I watched in fascination as the insectoid seemed to be deducing the information in its digital head, and had now apparently made its conclusion followed by a sigh of relief.

"They won't really look into it then" The Digimon then smiled, well I guess it smiled because with Wormmon mouth you can never be too sure, he slowly crawled over to me and nuzzled my leg.

"Don't worry Ken I'll protect you" Wormmon to a certain degree has always surprised me, despite all I have done it had remained steadfastly loyal and went along with whatever I wished no matter how despicable…. sometimes I'm thankful I got a virus Digimon, I thought as I petted his head affectionately.

After awhile of lying contentedly in his master's arms, the little virus's eyes snapped open and started to wriggle against the firm but gentle embrace.

"Hmmm?"

"Ken I forgot Daisuke contacted your D-terminal about the meeting place" cerulean eyes casted shamefully downwards.

"I'm sorry I forgot…. I was just-"

I simply raised my hand silencing him. "Don't worry Wormmon I understand and it's not that it is going to jeopardise anything" I glanced over at the round clock on the wall, whose ticking often drives me mad.

"Its only 4 plenty of time" I stood up and placed Wormmon on the side of the bunk, and let himself crawl up as I changed into some grey pyjamas. Which to me reflected my self flawlessly neutral no more no less.

I heaved my self up on the bunk, Wormmon scurried aside to make room for me as I adjusted myself. Squirmed under the quilts and pulled them close Wormmon snuggling next to me.

"We have along day tomorrow Wormmon… they're going to be watching us closely we only have one chance at this and I don't-"

"Don't worry Ken Chan I won't let you mess up I swear…"

A gentle smile curved my fatigued features.

"Thank you friend" Wormmon buried its head under my arm and sighed deeply, with I can only assume is contentment, but it is vital everything goes well tomorrow for my new start to work I can't allow myself to keep slipping up.

_NEXT DAY 11.30AM _

"_W_here is he!!" Miyako howled and stamped her foot hard on the tiled floor, making the sound echo in the mainly deserted computer room.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon" Soothed Hikari, though slight irritation creased her brow at her friends childish antics.

"Hi everybody!!" Daisuke shot through the door, Chibimon sticking out of his backpack his trainers squeaking on the tiles making Takeru wince.

"Yeah that's great Daisuke but when is Ken getting here!!" growled Miyako.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Everyone turned to the youngest chosen expectantly.

"He's not coming…"

"I'm sure the root of all evil was just humouring us, or after his mighty fall from Kaizer is now too much of a coward to come and face what he's destroyed…."

Daisuke eyes saddened, but still held his stubborn hope of thinking the best of people.

"I'm sure he's just-"

"I'm sorry I'm late…" I tried to keep my breathing steady, and tried to appear unruffled though I could feel beads of sweating prickling all over my body under my thin grey shirt.

Gently placing my black string bag on the table and loosen the cords so the small Digimon could squirm out.

"You took your time!!" scoffed Miyako Hikari frowned at her but said nothing to contradict

the statement, I tried to keep my face impassive but below the surface I was boiling.

'_How dare she speak to me like that!!'_

'_She doesn't have to you know….."_

I sighed feeling yet another migraine coming on. Sometimes I think I really should pay attention to my darker principles and just do away with the lot of them….. If only it was that simple…..

"Lets hurry we're already late!!" snarled Iori who thought they had already wasted enough time waiting for the psychotic genius.

I picked up Wormmon and walked up to the monitor, fumbling in my grey trouser pocket for my D3 before holding it ready to open the gate.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiisch!!"

"Gatomon!!" Hikari quickly snatched the feline Digimon up in her arms, and gently soothed her and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ken she's just-"

I quickly raised my hand causing her Digimon to tense. "No need to explain I understand"

Hikari gave him a strained smile and walked over to Takeru, who seemed to have rekindled a new interest in the floor.

"Ready to go team?!" hollered Daisuke with his normal over enthusiastic enthusiasm, receiving the usual grunts of recognition before the group assembled themselves before the Digi-port.

_This disorganized, un eager, unaware rabble defeated me?!_

I shook my head in dismay, I suppose even brilliance can only understand so much…. But still rather a large blow to my fragile ego….

_There was a time when nothing about me was fragile…._

_Is that really true?_

_Flash Back _

"Ken!!"

Small legs stumbled and tripped as they scurried into a shared room in which the curtains were always closed, but everything in its place and in pristine condition.

"Yes Osamu?" wheezed a little boy as he tried to regain his breath after scrambling, and hastily bolting down the narrow corridor that led to their shared room.

I gulped nervously as Osamu stared down at me. My inky blue messy hair almost falling into my eyes making me blink rapidly at the stray hairs.

I didn't like the look in Osamu's eyes at least what I could see them, his eyes had that darkness about them the dusty violet colour seemed only to repel light so shadows seemed to lurk there.

Ken forced up a childish smile hoping all his naïve observations was all wrong and as always Osamu would remain his object of perfection.

_**Crack!!**_

Throbbing exploded down my jaw, sadly for me my observation wasn't wrong….. Sometimes first impressions are correct.

I raised my hand and gently, kneading the slowly swelling reddening flesh hoping my eyes conveyed what I was feeling right now….

"Don't look at me like that Ken!!" snarled Osamu, in his usual domineering way of his.

I continued to glare at him despite of the obvious consequences.

"I saw what you did to that cat!!" He hissed ironically enough….

My eyes widened in unconcealed horror. _He knows... He knows!!._

My mind was positively screaming, my hands almost instantly began to feel clammy as tried to think of away to worm out of this one.

Clenching and unclenching my cold sweaty hands, almost psychotically by my sides I began to stutter.

"W-w-well O-Osamu its like t-this… I-"

"You liked hurting that cat didn't you Kenny?" his malicious intent was obvious, as he grabbed me by this wrist and dragged me across the room. My wrist gave a soft pop noise, but he paid it no heed as he shoved me on his computer chair and strode across the room to get his desk chair for himself.

"Why did you do it Ken chan?" His voice was almost mocking but still deceivingly sweet…

"Ken….."His voice grew more stern his eyes becoming no more than dark slits

_Why had I done that? To show I could be ruthless too?_

"I don't know" I whispered hoping that would satisfy.

"Really now??" laughed Osamu as he dragged his chair forward and closer to mine.

"I think you wanted some power didn't you Ken?"

"I- I…-"

"But sadly as always you don't understand the concept…"

"Then teach me!!" I blurted out wanting nothing more than to be on the same level on everything like my perfect brother.

Osamu smiled gently and ruffled my hair.

"Sure Ken but you have to do exactly like I say"

My face almost split from the huge smile I was beaming at my big brother as I nodded enthusiastically.

"Then Kenny boy you have a lot to learn!!"

Osamu grabbed my wrist and twisted it in one hard fluid motion and yanked I swore I heard something snap, something that for once wasn't me………..

Well this is starting to turn out differently than I had thought especially Ken's relationship with Osamu…. Oh well I did my best I think I may have to up the rating after this chapter im still vague how the rating system works and what qualifies as what but to be on the safe side I'll put it up hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please

_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the delay but as always life catches up with you and I left the begining of this chapter at home after i went to work on my sisters farm for a few weeks **_

_**and thought if i started writing it wouldnt match the another piece so there you go and then lots of crap at home... **_

_**I really should of finished this quicker... Gomen I hope you can forgive me**_

_**Perspectives...**_

_**By: Kaizer kun**_

"Ken?"

"Ken?!"

I blinked and looked up at the intruding noise, to find two sets of brown eyes staring at me. Though Hikari's seemed more mahogany red than Miyako's dull brown, and far less manacing though im sure that could easily be changed.

"If your going to come with us stop stalling and open up the gate!!"

"Y-yes" I stammered, clutching the dark plastic hard against my hand. Causing its indentations to press into my soft skin.

I walked stiffly forwards, ignoring all of the boring eyes on me and opened the gate, and got sucked into the computer.

I half expected to come out as the Kaizer. Cape flowing in the breeze royally as I pondered my next scheme to warp the fragile world, but now I was just in my plain uniform. Looking down at my dull clothes I was dissapointed. Coming here seemed the only time I ever wore anything remotely flamboyant...

"Ok guys, we're going to break up into groups of two and try to spread out so we can knock down more Dark towers. Got it!!" Daisuke beamed, hoping his enthusiasm was infectious.

"Got it!!" The chosen droned, and seperated off into they're groups Hikari and Iori, Takeru and Miyako,Ken and Daisuke.

The brown haired boy glanced at Ken with curious eyes, though quickly looked away when Ken's distant eyes rose to meet his own.

Ken's eyes once again returned to the barron landscape, devoid of any life the rough sand in the air buffed against his pale skin making him cringe in irratation, to the slightly familiar coarse grains though he knew the familiararity came from a far too distant past.

Ken scuffed his charcoal black dull shoes on the rough terrain, an unusual practise for him but knowing such an act performed in the the digital world was inconsequential, he decided to allow himself this silent act of rebellion knowing this was all he was going to get for a long time.

Though he grew stiff from the other boys constant observations of his every movement, though through curiosty or malice he was not quite sure. His intelligence told his no while his almost constant paranoia told him otherwise.

"Ken?..." Daisukes unusualy hesistant and small voice barely made it over Stingmon's proud bellow of spiking strike, shattering the looming dark tower making a huge wave of sand and dirt shoot across the dry land.

The distant genius barely rose his head. Just a small acknowledgement that he was indeed in fact listening.

"Are you- Will you join us Ken?"

Kens mouth twitched bitterly. "What do you think im doing here?"

Daisuke fidgeted at the words, he had to admit this morning had been awkward and maybe someone lesser than Ken would have fled from all of the anger and tension directed at them but he just calmly held his ground.

But then that could just come naturally from his time as Kaizer...

Daisuke shook his head. Ken was different now someone had to give him a second chance, and he didnt want the midnight haired genious to reconsider especially after getting him this far.

Although he hated to admit it, Kens mental state of health seemed rather frail.

Too frail if you were to ask a doctors opinion. Daisuke really wanted to help Ken, though his original idea was to turn the loose cannon into a more passive object.

Though on reflection it now seemed more selfish, so had transformed a selfish whim into a mission of redemption. He new Ken could do it, even in the eyes of the other chosen... but that would take time...

_Alot_ of time he just hoped the former Kaizer could withstand the pressure. Looking at him now gracefully making his way through the sandstorm, it seems that he could widthstand a hurracane and considering he had once withstood Pegasismon's Star shower he may well could widthstand one. Though he'd probably mock me and say his power comes from technology or science something like that...

_**Ken's P.O.V**_

God... That's what I wanted to be... That is what I had envisioned, to finally control everything around me everything had an equation and nothing could break from that. Even my downfall had been a dismissed equation...

Not counting on gennai had been a major flaw of mine, the Digiegg of miracles... They had named it well... The coming of a new Kaizer stopped... by a golden ornament.

Ken shook his head and smiled to himself bitterly. _Pride cometh before a fall... _

But everything had eventually turned into the Ex Kaizers favour, but for how long that lasted was entirely up to him..

He could afford no more mistakes, he glanced discreetly at the holder of courage and friendship if he played his cards right this would all go to plan.

It may take months even years, but he had always been taught that patience was key... and the art of manipulation... Little Daisuke wouldnt be so hard to twist but the others... That would be a challenge.

"Ken call Stingmon back theres a villaged up ahead!!" Daisuke yelled over the harsh desert winds.

I nodded and raised my hand and struck my arm right in a fast harsh movement, and Stingmon immediately backed off.

Daisuke seemed entralled by the gesture, and stared amazed by the control I weilded with just one gesture.

"Wow how did?..."He whispered looking at my now limp arm and back at stingmon. Who was still poised hovering for his next command. His wings making a gentle hum ride on the now gentling breeze...

I shrugged and offered what I hoped vaguely looked like a kind smile, and gestured towards the now looming village.

I nodded to Stingmon who flew on ahead, high in the skies scanning the perimeter making sure nothing would ambush us.

Daisuke stumbled trying to keep up with the dark haired genious, and his amazingly controlled digimon.

Looking to the skies he saw Ex-veemon swerving trying to imatate the graceful insects movements. The imatation almost perfect, but appeared less controlled than Stingmon's and seemed to jerk when a unsuspecting wind current jerked the path of his wings slightly.

Ken stopped as the village came into full view, and waited for Stingmon to return from his scouting, eventually Daisuke caught up panting softly as he tried to catch his breath.

Eventually the large Adult digimon came down and landed the a loud thump. Ken nodded and followed Stingmon into the eeriely silent village, Daisuke keeping close to the genious's back starting to feel uneasy with the silence of the usually loud digital plane.

Ken frowned he didnt like the suspitious silence either. The village had lots of huts spread out all over the place, so he decided to go look into the closest one on his left. It was dark inside in sharp contrast to the sharp desert sun blazing outside. Making Ken squint eyes straining to climatize to the darkness, it seems Digimon had been living here but at the moment in time were absent so he wandered on to the next. Twenty huts later he found what he had been looking for.

A Metalkoromon huddling in the corner obviously trying to remain unnoticed, to whatever monsters lay outside, bringing a not so gentle smile to Kens lips.

"Hey Little guy!!" Daisukes voice burst out from behind him, scooping the quivering metal digimon in his arms. Its blinking red eyes peering up curiously at the teenage boy, who was now cradling him gently in his arms, beaming his all too enthusiastic smile.

The little digimon did its best to return the smile, before burrying itself in Daisukes chest.

"There there, its ok little guy" Daisuke drew the small digimon away from his body, despite its protests and continued.

"We can help if you can tell us what wrong. Wheres the other digimon?"

The red blinking eyes almost seemed to quiver, before a small squeak escaped.

"To the desert winds" The scrap metal of a digimon squeaked.

Ken sighed. Since the end of his reign, adult and perfect digimon alike having been running a muck. _no direction at all and definately no ambition._

"Its ok little guy you can come back with us!" Daisuke assured and the little digimon beeped happily.

The rest of our exploration of the deserted village was quite peaceful. Except for one last lurking adult digimon, who I minght add was impressively destroyed by Stingmon. Around the chosen I knew I had to keep the body count minimum, but seeing the look in Daisukes eyes he agreed whole heartedly with my decision to execute the serial digimon. The little metal thing definately had no complaints.

Eventually we met back with the other chosen, and swapped notes... although it didnt really seem worth while. While both teams had destroyed a disgusting amount of dark towers, none had come upon a ruined village like ours. Whilst the digimon played with the metal thing, Takeru started ranting about _Evil_ that kid really need to see a shrink... Maybe we can go together? I laughed quietly to myself.

"And Ken destroyed the remaining monster-"

"What!!"

This quickly snapped me out of my reverie long enough to feel a small stab of panick in my gut, quickly taking a deep breath to steady my nerves.

The chosen stared at me, partially agry and the other half horrified.

"You murdered a digimon!!" Miyako screeched making my already to stretched psyche, seem all the more worn.

Takeru was silent, and Hikari seemed thoughtful and Iori plain hateful.

"You disgusting murderer!!" Iori bellowed as he stormed towards Ken. Wormmon flinched at his words but from a totally different reason than the chosen would expect...

"Itai!!" The young boy screeched and backed off. To my surprise the little metal digimon had protected me, standing fiercely between Iori and myself. Its little beeps trying to sound intimidating warning off the child of knowledge, who's hand kept flexing due to the mild shockwaves riding through his nerves.

"Metalkoromon..."Daisuke whispered obviously moved by the small digimons friendship and bravery despite its shy and almost cowardly nature.

"I have just survived a mascre and you want to hurt the person who saved me!! That digimon had killed countless innocents and you want to let him live? Are you insane?!" The digimon screeched, its mechanical voice seeming a little hoarse, as if what ever made the robotic like digimon work was straining under the pressure.

Iori just stood there motionless. Killing was wrong it had been one of the first things he had been taught as a child there was no exceptable excuse for killing another life form.

Iori stormed off through the desert, probably trying to find the digital gate to leave. While the other chosen were still reeling from the Metalkoromons outburst. Gatomon seemed almost understanding, as she looked at the baby digimon sympathetically.

Finally coming to, they started to head for the gate. Hoping to face this particular mess after everyone had calmed down.

Saphire eyes looked down at the silver digimon, and scooped it up and ran towards the gate deciding maybe having another loyal associate wouldnt be such a bad thing.

The digimon beeped happily, and even Wormmon mumbled something encouraging as they flew through the gate.

_**Well this chapter didnt turn out like Id expected it too. Far from it in all honesty where did evil Osamu go? 0o **_

_**maybe next chap im extremely sorry for the slow update but life kept dropping bombs on me... please read and review!!**_


End file.
